


The Outing

by Axelex12



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, Crush at First Sight, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Time, Golf, Happy Ending, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, No Underage Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rain, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slow Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Waiting, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Lexa falls in love with her sitter.The 100 AU
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Outing

It all started five years ago, when Lexa was thirteen. Being an only child, she needed a babysitter still when her parents were out of town or at an event together that Lexa couldn't attend.

Usually, Lexa's grandparents would come by to watch her, or she would go to their house. However, during the winter, her grandparents would go to their home in Florida.

Lexa could not remember where her parents went that night five years ago, but she remembered everything else. Her parents had asked Bellamy, a seventeen year old that was friends with the family, to watch Lexa for the evening.

Bellamy and Lexa had met before, so he wasn't a stranger. However, it had been a while since they had seen each other.

Lexa had never had a crush before, but when Bellamy walked in the door that night her heart felt like it was going to burst through her chest.

Bellamy was on the basketball team at high school, so he was relatively well known by students throughout the school system. It made sense that Lexa had a crush on him since he was popular, good looking, and nice.

Lexa spent most of the evening watching TV with Bellamy, but occasionally they would have some short conversations. One of which would stick with Lexa throughout the next five years.

"Bellamy, what do you look for in a girl?" Lexa sked, wondering what she would have to become in order to one day get her crush.

Bellamy laughed, which made Lexa pout for a moment. His response surprised her.

"I just want a girl that doesn't date me for what I do, but who I am. It is annoying when girls just want to date me because I play basketball."

Lexa paused for a moment, before she responded, "Well I think you're really nice and funny! I don't care you play basketball..."

Bellamy laughed once again.

"Thanks Lexa," he responded, "But you are too young for me right now. In a few years I'd be honored to be able to date a girl like you."

That response would be stuck in Lexa's head for the next five years.

From that moment on, Lexa decided to never date another boy until she could date Bellamy. Even though they rarely saw each other, Lexa would always cling to his arm and cherished every moment with him. Unfortunately for her, Bellamy seemed to be oblivious of Lexa's feelings, and two years later, he left for college.

Lexa was fifteen when Bellamy left for college, and spent most nights after school hoping for a response when she would either text him or send him a message through social media.

At sixteen, Lexa had begun to start looking more attractive. By age eighteen, her senior year of high school and Bellamy's senior year of college, she had a full chest and curvy body for her size.

At high school, Lexa had developed the title of a tease because almost every boy there wanted to date her, but she declined every offer. She claimed she had already made a commitment to someone else, never elaborating on who exactly.

One day, when she turned 18, Lexa found her mother's dildo and discovered how to masturbate. She purchased her own dildo and pretended it was Bellamy's cock almost every night. By doing this, Lexa felt less alone and almost felt like she was really Bellamy's girlfriend.

Through most of this time Bellamy was busy having crazy college experiences with girls his age. Even though he was with many girls, he was never in a committed relationship.

During the summers, Bellamy would come home and see Lexa at a golf outing that their family friends had annually. For three years, Lexa would jump into his cart and play a round of golf, just the two of them. Each year, Lexa would put on something more and more revealing, attempting to make Bellamy see her in a different view.

It was a day of the year that Lexa thought was better than Christmas. An entire night alone with the boy she had the biggest crush on for what felt like an eternity.

The time came for the golf outing, and it was a cloudy day out. There was a chance of rain, but the outing went on anyway. Hoping that it would rain, Lexa wore a tight, white collared shirt to golf in which she noticed caught Bellamy's eye when he showed up.

The two spent the first few holes catching up and having a great time. Lexa noticed Bellamy staring at her body a few times, specifically when she was bending over to place her tee.

During the middle of the fifth hole, it started to downpour. Each of the holes had a storm shelter on it, and since the course was so spread out, the two ended up having one to themselves, secluded by the downpour of the rain.

By the time Bellamy and Lexa had made it to the shelter, they were each soaking wet. Lexa looked down and blushed as she noticed her fully erect nipples poking against her tight shirt. She looked up to see Bellamy had noticed too. He quickly looked away.

"So," Lexa started with a seductive tone, "Do you think I'm old enough to date yet?"

Bellamy could only nod as Lexa moved in closer.

She had prepared for this moment for almost five years, but she was still incredibly nervous.

Her breasts were now pressed up against Bellamy's chest as she felt warmth coming off of his body. She nuzzled into his chest and then moved her finger down from his sides to his pants.

Bellamy jumped back. "What are you doing? Where is this coming from?"

Lexa only responded with grabbing him and moving him closer.

"I've wanted to be yours for five years. Ever since you babysat me that one day I knew you were special. All I've dreamt about is you being able to call me your own, and you haven't dated anyone else. I figured you were waiting for me too."

Bellamy had no idea what to say. It was true that he had not been in a relationship for the past five years, but was he waiting for a girl like Lexa?

He looked down and saw the girl buried in his chest, squeezing his waist waiting for an answer. Even if it didn't work out, at least it would make Lexa happy until he figured out what he felt.

"You haven't chosen a college yet have you?" Bellamy finally asked.

Lexa looked up and shook her head no, tears filling her eyes.

"You should go to the college in town. That way we can be together."

He leaned down and kissed her.

The rain continued to pour as they kissed, and Lexa eventually pulled up her shirt, revealing to the first man her large, now developed breasts.

Bellamy kissed down her neck and began to lick them while Lexa began to unbuckle Bellamy's pants. Lexa reached her hand inside to feel the warmth emanating from Bellamy's cock. It was a little thicker than her dildo too. She stroked it gently, feeling the blood rush to the tip.

Lexa then laid on her back against the picnic table and moaned in ecstasy as her dream was coming true. Bellamy continued to lick and suck on Lexa's breasts and nipples while also moving her skirt up, revealing no panties underneath.

Using her feet, Lexa pulled down Bellamy's boxers, as his cock began to grind against her virgin pussy. After a few moments of grinding, Bellamy lifted Lexa's feet into the air and prepared his cock for entry.

"Gently please, I've been saving myself for you." Lexa whimpered.

Bellamy moved his cock in and out slowly as Lexa's pussy adjusted to the size.

Thunder boomed as Bellamy suddenly thrusted his cock fully into Lexa forcefully. The pleasure was unlike Lexa had ever experienced before. Slowly moving faster, Bellamy also enjoyed how tight she was, but also realized that he had never encountered a connection like this with anyone he had sex with before.

They stayed in the same position for about a minute, getting faster and faster until Lexa's body straightened out and began to convulse with pleasure. Bellamy noticed her cumming and stopped, leaned in, and began to passionately kiss Lexa on the lips.

Lexa eventually pushed him back and then bent over the table, spreading her ass to reveal her holes for Bellamy to see. Bellamy then entered her pussy again, causing her even more pleasure as it hit whole new areas that made her moan loudly, drowned out by the thunder and pouring rain.

She could feel another orgasm coming and said between breaths, "Lexa... come inside me. It's okay... I'm on the pill..."

Almost as she finished the sentence she felt warmth fill her insides. She turned her head around to see Bellamy's face wincing in pleasure as he came into her, not letting a drop escape from inside her.

They kissed again as they began to put on clothes. Lexa quickly grabbed panties out of her purse, and put them on attempting to prevent as much cum from escaping.

Bellamy laughed playfully as he watched Lexa struggle to retain the fluids. They both began put all their clothes back on as the rain died down.

This was just the beginning of their lifelong adventure together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.  
> Leave kudos.


End file.
